


"he was in love."

by stinkyfishbird



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, haha im soft idiot, i made an attempt ok, its just poetry for fuck's sake, oK so basically. its uwu, soft poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyfishbird/pseuds/stinkyfishbird
Summary: soft smzs poetry that's it go nuts
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	"he was in love."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. first attempt here we go-

maybe it was fate.  
maybe it wasn’t.  
it wasn’t his place to say

but this  
the intertwining of hands  
the soft, delicate touches,  
the heartfelt eyes that made him feel at home  
he thought, were definitely meant to be

the way  
his fingers lingered on his own  
and how he softens at his touch,  
how the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles  
like nothing else matters,  
nothing except him

it all felt unreal  
to finally have someone  
so dear to him  
to cherish and to hold  
to love forevermore

but when  
he laid his head upon his lap  
and when his palm  
gently stroked his cheek

and when  
his arms wrapped around him  
his heartbeat couldn’t go higher

and when  
he looked into his eyes  
it hit him all so suddenly  
and the word felt a little brighter;

he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnhgn. yeah im jus soft sorry


End file.
